


... But My Boyfriend Does

by jstabe



Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: Clint has to close his eyes because while they’ve hada lotof phenomenal sex, Steve has never gone to his knees for Clint before.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528862
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo





	... But My Boyfriend Does

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for Clint Barton Bingo square Back-alley Blowjob and for Kink and Smut Bingo square Oral.

Clint isn’t really sure what happened to the space-time continuum to lead to this moment, but he’s sure as hell not going to complain. Unless Steve has been possessed. It’s possible in their line of work, and it would explain why Steve has ushered him into the alley behind the bar and gone to his knees. Those long artist’s fingers are scrabbling at Clint’s fly, and Clint has to close his eyes because while they’ve had _a lot_ of phenomenal sex, Steve has never gone to his knees for Clint before. It’s hotter than it has any right to be, considering how often Clint himself has been in that position. Somehow, he doesn’t think he pulls it off quite the way Steve does.

Clint bites back a moan as Steve carefully pulls his cock from his now open pants and strokes his fingers along the length. When Clint opens his eyes and looks down, Steve glances up at him and licks his lips. Clint shudders, and those blue eyes light up with satisfaction. 

“Damn it, Steve, you’re killing me here.”

“Good. You deserve it, wearing these damn jeans and sauntering into the bar like you own the place.”

Clint blinks, because he’s just wearing pants. Except these are new and given to him by Natasha, who had sternly informed him that she was tired of looking at his ass because all of his jeans had holes in them. When bags of new clothes had appeared in his apartment, he’d known better than to ignore them. Apparently, Natasha is a sorceress because her new jeans have brought Captain America to his knees.

Clint blinks again, Steve’s amused expression becoming clear. “Where’d you go this time, Clint?”

“Natasha,” Clint answers without thinking, and Steve’s eyes narrow. Clint swallows hard, because Steve might not be the jealous sort, but that doesn’t mean he wants to hear about Clint’s current best friend/ex friends-with-benefits when he was obviously preparing to blow Clint. He tries to explain through the sex fog that already clouds his brain. “She bought me the jeans.”

Steve’s expression becomes sunny again. “Then I’ll have to thank her. Later.”

Before Clint can say anything else, Steve is leaning forward and licking at the drop of precome clinging to the head of Clint’s cock. Blue eyes flick up to lock on his as Steve sucks the head of Clint’s cock into his mouth; tongue teasing along the underside of his shaft, pressing harder as he traces the thick vein along the length. Clint groans, fingers sliding helplessly into Steve’s hair. Steve’s eyes are twinkling in the dim light of the alley, clearly amused at how easy Clint is for him already. Steve’s lashes flutter as he closes his eyes and lowers his head.

Clint whimpers at the feel of hot, slick heat as Steve takes him in completely without stopping. The head of his cock nudges the back of Steve’s throat and it’s ridiculous just how hot he finds that. Except that he knows Steve loves it too, knows exactly how much work Steve put in to learning how to deep-throat Clint and drive him insane. Clint’s fingers tighten in Steve’s hair, his thighs shaking with the effort it takes to stand still and not fuck Steve’s stupidly gorgeous face.

As if he can read Clint’s mind, Steve’s eyes open and there is no mistaking the smug expression. His lips are stretched obscenely wide around Clint’s cock, and he holds still for just a second before he sucks, hard, cheeks hollowing with the movement. Clint curses, hips snapping forward before he can stop himself, burying his cock impossibly deep. Steve moans around him, pulls back slowly to swirl his tongue over the head of Clint’s dick.

“I don’t know why you hold back. You know I can take it.” His eyes go dark with heat. “I like it when you’re rough.”

Clint makes an undignified noise at that, cock jerking against Steve’s lips, beads of precome dotting the plump flesh. Steve grins, big hands shoving Clint’s thighs as wide apart as he can with Clint’s jeans down around his knees. He ducks his head, mouths at one of Clint’s balls and then the other before coming back up to lick at the sensitive spot just under the crown of Clint’s dick. 

“Fuck.” Clint’s breath is coming in pants as he tightens his fingers in Steve’s hair. Deliberately this time. “Okay then. Open your mouth.”

Steve obeys immediately, forcing Clint to lock his knees in order to stay on his feet. He uses his free hand to guide himself into Steve’s mouth, fighting another whimper as he’s enveloped by scorching heat. He has to stop for a second to catch his breath. Steve doesn’t let him, sucking gently at Clint’s cock before pushing back against the hold Clint has in his hair. Clint reacts without thought, pulling Steve forward onto his cock as his hips snap forward to bury himself deep.

Clint fights to keep some semblance of brain function as he uses his grip in Steve’s hair to angle his head where he wants it. He pulls back until he’s nearly free of Steve’s mouth before sinking forward slow and easy. That’s more for his sanity than Steve’s comfort. He takes a breath, lets it out as he grinds forward into Steve’s mouth. Steve moans around his cock, making Clint shudder. This is not going to last nearly as long as Clint would like it to.

“Going to fuck your mouth,” he gasps. “Give it to you like you want it.”

Steve moans again, hands coming up to rest on Clint’s hips. He tugs Clint forward even though Clint’s already buried as far as he can go. Clint takes the hint, rolling his hips to work his cock in and out of Steve’s mouth. Steve settles, holds himself still once Clint takes over and gives him what he wants. It’d take a better man than Clint is to tell Steve no when he really wants something.

Clint tightens his fingers in Steve’s hair as he fucks deeper into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s head is tilted just right to let Clint’s cock slide down his throat. Steve makes greedy little moans as Clint fucks him, cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard on Clint’s cock. His eyes are closed, a blissed-out expression on his face that’s there simply because he has Clint’s cock in his mouth. It’s a heady thing, to be wanted like that. 

Clint’s balls are already tight, heat pooling in the base of his spine as Steve sucks him eagerly. There are tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, making those ridiculous lashes even darker than usual. Clint snaps his hips and Steve moans, breath coming out harshly through his nose. Clint curses, fucks Steve’s face with short rolls of his hips that barely pull his cock from Steve’s mouth. Steve isn’t letting up on the tight suction, seems to have no problem with the fact that Clint isn’t pulling out enough to let him breathe. 

Clint uses the fingers tangled in Steve’s hair to yank Steve forward and bury himself deep, and Steve whimpers, the sound torn from deep in his chest. His eyes open, dazed blue locking on Clint’s face. His lashes are damp, and he blinks tears out of his eyes to focus more clearly on Clint. One hand disappears from Clint’s hip and a second later Clint hears the familiar jangle of a belt buckle being undone. He pulls back, the head of his cock resting against Steve’s lips as he looks down. Steve has his pants open and cock pulled out, fingers wrapped tightly around the base. He’s making helpless little sounds as he comes, dick jerking against the hold Steve has on himself as he spills over the ground near Clint’s feet. 

For a second, Clint’s too stunned to react. All he can do is look at Steve; hair a disheveled mess from Clint’s hands, mouth swollen and red from Clint’s cock. His chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath, and it hits Clint right in the gut. _he’s_ done that to Steve. Sucking Clint off has done that to Steve. 

Clint makes a bitten off moan, the orgasm hitting him out of nowhere. Steve looks startled as the first drops hit his face, still lost in his own release. He gets with the program quickly enough, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to catch Clint’s come. Clint can’t stop the moan this time as he slides his cock back into Steve’s mouth, spilling the rest of his release down Steve’s throat.

It takes a long time for him to come back to his senses and pull his softening cock from Steve’s mouth. Steve swallows again, making a pleased little humming sound that pulls a whimper out of Clint. Steve grins up at him, clearly happy with himself. Clint would give him shit for it, but honestly, the guy has every right to be smug. Clint is barely standing, entire body still thrumming from one of the best orgasms of his life.

Then the sight before him registers and Clint just stares, horrified, at the beads of white dotting Steve’s cheek, at the streaks painted down his chin and onto his neck. “Oh Christ. I just desecrated a national icon.”

Steve laughs, tongue flicking out to lick droplets from his lips and Clint whimpers. “I liked it. Wasn’t expecting it, but I liked it.”

Clint runs gentle fingers along Steve’s jaw. “Seriously. I just came on Captain America’s face. There are probably laws against that kind of shit.”

Steve rolls his eyes as he rises gracefully to his feet. “No, you came on your boyfriend’s face. I’m pretty sure that’s fine.”

Clint grins because he secretly likes knowing he has a boyfriend. Then he stares at Steve’s face some more and groans even as his cock twitches at the sight. “Christ, it’s practically in your eyes. We need to get you cleaned up.” 

He tucks himself back into his jeans and zips up, Steve’s gaze hungry as he watches the movements. Clint’s blushing, which is so out of character for him that he kind of wants to smack himself. It’s just... no one’s ever wanted him the way that Steve does. Plus, it’s _Steve_. 

Steve’s smiling softly at him, like he knows every thought going through Clint’s mind right now. Clint squares his shoulders, grabs Steve’s hand, hoping they can sneak back inside and into the bathroom before anyone sees them. 

“You could lose an eye. Can you imagine Hill’s face if I have to turn in an incident report telling S.H.I.E.L.D. that I blinded Captain America? With come?”

Maria Hill may be an entirely different kind of director than Fury was, but Clint is still pretty positive she’d have issues with something like this.

Steve shrugs, clearly unconcerned as he follows Clint. “Serum would probably take care of it.”

“Oh good. Then it’s only temporary come-induced blindness. That makes it so much better.”

Steve’s laughing as Clint tugs him into the men’s room and begins to wet paper towels. He’s not sure how they’ve gotten lucky enough to not run into anyone, but he’ll take it. He doesn’t care who knows what he gets up to, isn’t sure if Steve would or not. On the one hand, he’s got a reputation to protect. On the other, he hates when people look at him as an icon and not a person. Clint very carefully doesn't look Steve in the eye as he begins to gently clean the come from Steve's face.

“We can clean you up, but your shirt is going to be wet.” He sneaks a quick look up at Steve’s face, still not meeting his eyes. “You have blowjob hair, and your mouth...” Steve’s fucking _mouth_. Lethal fucking weapon. “I don’t really think we can hide what you’ve been up to.”

Steve wraps his fingers around Clint’s wrist, stilling his hand. Clint keeps his gaze focused just to the right of Steve’s eyes. Unfortunately, Steve has the patience of a saint, and he just waits Clint out. Finally, Clint can’t take it anymore. He forces himself to meet Steve’s gaze.

“Do you want to hide what we’ve been up to?” Steve asks quietly.

Clint doesn’t let himself think about it, just goes with gut instinct and shakes his head. Steve beams at him like he’s the best thing Steve’s ever seen, the big weirdo.

Clint’s fucking crazy about him.

“PR will kill us,” Clint says, grinning a little.

“Worth it,” Steve says, and Clint’s heart does that swooping thing Steve always seems to make it do.

They finish cleaning up as best they can before heading out to the bar. The rest of the Avengers (minus Thor, who is currently on Asgard) are seated around a tall, circular table, arguing good-naturedly over whatever they’ve decided to complain about at this moment. The bar isn’t crowded, just a few other people hanging around. They’ve definitely been noticed, and recognized, though no one has approached yet. They join their group, Tony glancing up at them as they reach the table.

“You’re late, Cap. Where’ve you been?”

“Out blowing Clint in the alley.”

Bruce chokes on his drink as Tony stares at Steve in silence before he finally starts laughing.

“Sure you were.”

Steve doesn’t say a word, merely stares at Tony until Tony quits laughing. Clint watches as Tony’s dark eyes take in Steve’s appearance, knows he’s noticing the mussed hair and the exaggerated fullness of Steve’s lips. Clint knows the signs are obvious if you know what you’re looking for. Tony shakes his head, bemused.

“I feel like I should be scandalized. Captain America gives blowjobs in alleyways.”

Clint rolls his eyes as he snakes an arm around Steve’s waist. “I don’t know about him, but my boyfriend does.”

It’s the first time Clint’s used the word in front of other people and it earns him one of Steve’s sunshine smiles. Tony groans.

“You guys are going to be that sickeningly gross couple that everyone hates, aren’t you?”

Bruce gives Tony a look. “They’ve been dating for something like six months and you just noticed so I doubt it.”

Tony’s eyes go comically wide. “Six months?! How did you know that?”

“I pay attention,” Bruce says with a little smile.

Tony turns to Natasha. “I don’t even have to ask if you already knew.”

Natasha smiles serenely. “Best friend privilege. Plus, spy.”

Clint snorts; Natasha had definitely known and Clint hadn’t had to tell her. 

Steve’s still smiling at Clint, and it makes Clint embarrassed and a little flustered. Tony, of course, notices _that_.

“Never thought I’d see the day when the mighty Hawkeye was twitterpated.”

“Shut up, Stark. Also, we’re not watching anymore Disney during team movie night.”

“No, it’s cute!” Tony is beaming as he flags down a waitress. “I’m buying a round for my very cute, very in love friends.”

The waitress’s eyes go big when she notes the way Clint and Steve are standing together. Clint has also noticed the cell phones being not-so-subtly aimed in their direction. There is no way this isn’t ending up on Twitter in the next five minutes. He digs his own cell phone out and opens up the camera app.

“Fuck this. Nobody is posting the first couple picture of us except me.”

Steve laughs, crowds in even closer to Clint.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”

Tony makes a disgusted noise, the waitress is practically cooing at them, and Clint decides he doesn’t even care. Whatever Hill decides to do to them is worth the smile on Steve’s face.


End file.
